


The Hunt for Goatman

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Multi, Paranormal Investigators, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Chiaki and her two boyfriends take a trip to New Jersey to look for the Goatman. They end up finding something else the first night.





	The Hunt for Goatman

**Author's Note:**

> hi im your new komahinanami threesome dealer

They were  _ supposed _ to be looking around the woods for groundbreaking evidence of the paranormal; so many local legends involved this area, and Chiaki had been  _ dying _ to visit for months; since they first started their paranormal investigation business, actually. Now they had an entire week’s worth of nights in New Jersey to look around and try to find the Goatman, or the ghosts of people who had died on the bridge, or Bigfoot, or pretty much anything that could be caught on camera. She was bouncing with excitement on the car ride to the bridge, Nagito bouncing along with her and Hajime saying something about how they were going to knock over the cameras and break something.

Neither of them stopped, though, probably leading to Hajime’s blood pressure going way up. He was most likely used to this, though, because the three of them had been friends for several years, and dating for three of those, so the most calm and mature of them probably was used to their antics by now. That seemed to be the case, because he just let them off with a heavy sigh as he continued driving down the long stretch of road before finally parking in the lot of the hiking trail they were going to take.

Chiaki practically dove out of the car as Hajime parked it, and was quick to gather up as much equipment as she possibly could into her arms. As the tech of the three of them, she was surprisingly strong, and most of the time safe from Nagito’s weird ideas of how to get a ghost’s attention. “Come on, slowpokes,” she spoke over her shoulder to her boyfriends, slinging a tripod over her shoulder and cradling a night vision camera and thermal camera in her arms as she rushed onto the hiking trail and into the woods, her boyfriends following close behind her.

The three of them spent nearly three hours walking around the woods and shining flashlights around, searching for the groundbreaking evidence of the paranormal they craved. They didn’t find much of anything - a couple of unexplainable orbs, but those were a standard, expected every single time they went out on an investigation. Two in the morning was approaching quickly, and Chiaki was beginning to get just the littlest bit sleepy as she lived her life behind the lens of a camera and followed her boyfriends around the woods. Excitement could only carry her so far if they weren’t finding anything.

She was a little startled when Hajime suddenly appeared behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle and a kiss gently placed against her jaw. Chiaki gasped lightly as he sensually ran his hands down her sides, and leaned back a little into her touch. “You sleepy?” He asked, his voice just the littlest bit husky as he slid around to be in front of her instead. Well, he had certainly woken her up enough to get her a little worked up, so she nodded with a small hum. “Well, what do you say we wake you up?” As he spoke, Nagito appeared behind her and embraced her as well.

“Sounds great to me,” she breathed out, leaning forward in order to press her lips against Hajime’s and kiss him harshly as both boys took their hands off of her in order to pull down her skirt, unzip her hoodie and unbuttoning her shirt; she lost track of whose hands were whose as she was stripped down to her underwear, not especially caring where they landed. She could feel one of her boys’ hands - she was pretty sure they were Nagito’s for how bony and cold they were - gently cup her breasts and squeeze through her bra. Chiaki let out a little whine, squirming a little.

Hajime kissed her one more time before slowly sinking to his knees, kissing her body all the way down as she shivered, goosebumps appearing under his touch. Behind her, Nagito unclasped her bra and tossed it to join the other discarded clothing, playing with her nipples casually as Hajime gently pressed his mouth against her clothed pussy. Chiaki let out a little whine, feeling her legs twitch open as Nagito tugged lightly on her nipples and Hajime licked her wettening pussy through her panties.

His hands rested on her hips and gently pulled down her panties, and Chiaki shivered as the cold night air hit her pussy. That didn’t last very long, though, because Hajime began licking up and down her lower lips, pressing kisses against her sensitive hole and clit. Chiaki breathed in soft little gasps, running one hand through Hajime’s hair and wrapping the other around Nagito behind her. The boy behind her gently burrowed his face between her neck and shoulder, and she could feel fluffy white hair brushing against her cheek; she let out a soft sigh, relaxing back against him and giving a little twitch when he pinched her nipples and Hajime ate her out gently and carefully.

She could feel an orgasm building up in her gut, and all she could manage to let out was a gentle little ‘please.’ She looked down to Hajime, panting, pink eyes half lidded and cheeks burning up - he looked up at her with so much love in his green eyes, and she couldn’t help but cum right there with a soft squeak, hips twitching and body shaking as Hajime helped her through it.

Nagito gently caressed her hair as she calmed down from her orgasm, pressing a little kiss against the side of her neck before turning her around and pressing a kiss against her lips instead. She felt him shuffle to pull down his pants as he gently pushed her own to her knees, and Chiaki figured out pretty quickly what he was asking her for. She blinked a little as she noticed that he’d gotten aroused -  _ really _ aroused, his cock hard and waiting. She pressed a gentle kiss against the tip of his dick, hearing him breathe out her name and taking that as her cue to gently take the head into her mouth and run her tongue along it, gently closing a fist around the base to jerk him off.

She was mostly just focused on servicing Nagito at the moment, feeling herself somehow get even more aroused than she already was. The tech gasped lightly when she felt Hajime gently grab onto her hip behind her and pull her up just a little bit, and her thighs twitched lightly as the oldest of the three gently rubbed the head of his dick along his lower lips before gently and slowly pushing into her. Chiaki moaned around Nagito’s cock and felt him give a sharp gasp.

She supposed that the vibrations must have made it more pleasurable to him, and she made a mental note of that - fully intending to moan more, but it didn’t seem to be too difficult, because Hajime slowly started thrusting in and out of her and she couldn’t really control herself. The rhythm of her hand and tongue became a little bit more uneven and sloppy, but Nagito didn’t seem to mind, one of his hands running through her hair before grabbing harshly on and yanking - Chiaki moaned slightly from a combination of pain and pleasure at the sting in her scalp.

Her task was interrupted, however, when Hajime suddenly pulled out of her and Nagito yanked on her hair to pull her off. Her brows furrowed and she was a little confused, until Hajime very suddenly turned her around and kissed her roughly as Nagito wrapped his arms around her middle just under her chest and lifted her up, with a little bit of help from Hajime’s hands underneath her armpits. She was a little disoriented at being lifted off the ground, big pink eyes blinking at Hajime in confusion.

“Are you okay with taking both of us at once?” the brunette asked, gently smooching her again before kissing along her cheek, jaw, and neck, though he didn’t go any lower until he got an answer.

“Yes, yes, please,” Chiaki gasped out as Hajime bit down on the side of her neck and Nagito pressed a gentle kiss against her shoulder blade. Almost as soon as she gave her consent, Nagito pressed his cock into her and immediately started a pretty quick rhythm of thrusting in and out of her pussy. This was a bit of an awkward angle for all three of them, but none of them seemed to care, focused mainly on the task at hand and getting as much pleasure as they could out of it.

Her forehead rested against Hajime’s as she panted and moaned while getting fucked. She was enjoying the absolute shit out of this rough treatment, but she still couldn’t help but feel like she needed  _ more _ \- she needed to be more full… “I need you too,” she managed to gasp out at Hajime, pink eyes frenzied as she grabbed onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

“Yeah, come on, Hajime,” Nagito began to tease, but before he could say much of anything else the brunette had thrust himself rather unceremoniously into Chiaki’s waiting heat. “God --” Nagito managed to seethe out through his teeth, his breath hitching and interrupting him.  _ “God, _ that’s tight,” he managed to wheeze out, and the both of them halted for a moment, letting Chiaki squirm and whine as she adjusted to having  _ two _ dicks inside of her. It was difficult, but not impossible, and she leaned back against Nagito, just appreciating the moment for a second as moonlight streamed through an opening in the trees above them and made the sweat on their bodies shine.

The quiet peace was over rather unceremoniously quickly, though, as her boys adopted a brutal pace of quick and rough thrusting, so that she was never empty. Chiaki could feel herself stretching around them, and all she could really manage to do was lean her head back against Nagito, and she could feel him resting his chin against the top of her head. This angle, all three of them standing and her being held up with her legs wrapped around Hajime’s hips, was more than a little bit awkward, but didn’t take away from their pleasure -- if anything, it just  _ added _ to it.

“You’ve been - taking the pill - right?” She could hear Nagito ask behind her, and all she could manage was a soft ‘mmhmm’ of agreement. “Okay, good, because I’m about to cum,” he gasped out, and Chiaki could feel her cheeks brighten in a blush at the lewd and blunt tone of his words. That being said, she could feel a heat and urgency building up in her gut as her own orgasm inched closer.

It only took a few more thrusts before she felt a sudden burst of warmth between her legs, and she gasped harshly as she was filled - it was followed by another two thrusts and another burst of cum, and Chiaki felt herself come undone, a loud keening noise leaving her as her legs twitched and the sensation of being filled forced another orgasm out of her. Her boys stayed inside of her while she finished, knowing well how she liked to be full for a little while after cumming, but it didn’t take long for fatigue to settle into all three of them and they had to put her down.

Chiaki winced a little as her boys’ cum leaked out of her cunt and down her thighs, and wished she had something to wipe it off with, but for the moment all she could really do was clumsily pull her clothes back on and glance back at them as they pulled their pants back up. “Maybe we should head back to the hotel and keep looking around tomorrow night?” she suggested as she finally zipped up her hoodie and grabbed the tripod and camera that she had abandoned off to the side.

“I think that would be the smart thing to do,” Nagito agreed, bending down to grab whatever equipment she couldn’t grab by herself.

And so the three of them made their way back to the car, agreeing to come back and look for the paranormal again the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
